


A Thicket of Kisses

by quixotesque



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotesque/pseuds/quixotesque
Summary: Wednesday evenings, they study, hidden between two tall bookcases in a quiet, often overlooked section of the sprawling college library, their bags tossed on the floor beside them, the contents half spilling out.





	A Thicket of Kisses

Wednesday evenings, they study, hidden between two tall bookcases in a quiet, often overlooked section of the sprawling college library, their bags tossed on the floor beside them, the contents half spilling out.

Carefully, Roxas learns and relearns the curve of Sora’s jaw with his palm like it’s a parabola only he can measure. He learns the tart taste of Sora’s mouth with slow, slick dips of his tongue and he learns the melodies of Sora’s hushed moans, all its variations and the way his breath sweetly hitches whenever Roxas licks at the delicate cove nestled in between Sora’s collarbones.

Sora learns and relearns Roxas back, sucking at the tongue Roxas tastes him with and trailing his fingers over Roxas’s sides, the muscles of his back, tugging at his haphazard hair, and Roxas has to fight to hold back the sound almost tripping out of him at _that._ With devoted fingers, Sora traces him until Roxas is shivering faintly under the curious touch and then Sora fists his hands in Roxas’s shirt, pulling, demanding him closer, 'til Sora is flat on his back, thighs snug around Roxas’s hips, their ribs heaving together, and even that isn’t close enough, Roxas pushing against Sora harder, kissing him deeper. A roll of the hips -- his or Sora’s, Roxas can’t tell, can't think straight with the buzz flooding hot across his skin -- and a muffled groan ripples out.

Somehow, eventually, Roxas brings himself to draw away -- but only the smallest inch.  It’s the most he can compromise in these moments when he otherwise wants to drink at Sora’s mouth for an entire lifetime and longer. “So,” he murmurs, panting gently, “do you understand the equation now?”

Sora, red at the cheeks, wet at the mouth, shakes his head.  “You’re gonna have to show me again.” His quick puffs of breath skim along Roxas’s cheek, dart into Roxas’s mouth, become his breath, too.

Roxas mock-frowns. “You’re such a difficult student.”

“Or maybe you’re a terrible tutor,” Sora says, nipping at Roxas’s lower lip in a playful chide before kissing a damp line along one edge of Roxas’s jaw, ending it with a sweet nuzzle up against his ear. “Like, really shitty. Epically abysmal.”

“Your vocab's growing, Sora. Did you learn that new word all by yourself,” Roxas asks, and Sora breathes out a laughing, “Screw you,” to which Roxas hums approvingly, because that sounds like a good idea. A _great_ idea.

“You should screw me,” he agrees. “It’ll be fun.”

“Studying, Roxas,” Sora says with a little lilt to his voice. “We’re _studying_.” His grin is lazy. Content. Like all the happiness in the world is here right now in the small distance between their lips and the tight press of their bodies and the sight of Roxas above him.

Roxas feels a familiar, helpless pull back towards that beautiful, bruised mouth smiling up at him. This attraction hasn’t waned since the first time they’d met; Roxas already knows it won’t, that it’s fast transforming into a tenderness in his chest with the potential to change everything between them, but that's not a sentiment he’s ready to voice out loud just yet, swallowing hard around any vulnerable confessions blossoming in his throat.

“Hey.” Sora flicks at the tip of Roxas’s nose with a finger. “Don’t think too hard. You might hurt yourself.”

“That’s my line, you thief.”

“I don’t know, maybe I should go back to my dorm if you’re gonna be spacing out on me.”

Roxas arches an eyebrow. “Not when I haven’t finished my lesson yet. I still need to make sure you’ve understood the equation before you can go.”

Sora appropriately dons an expression that matches Roxas’s seriousness, his brow furrowing into a heavy frown at the supposed severity of their situation. “You’re absolutely right. We should make sure.” He doesn't hold it for long -- can't, really, his sunny smile breaking out as always like an irrepressible dawn. “Since you’re such a terrible tutor and all.” 

“‘Terrible’,” Roxas mutters. “I’ll show you ‘terrible’," and he leans down to repeat his lesson, slowly, thoroughly, so thoroughly that Sora can only nod, dazed, breathless, when they break apart for air again and Roxas asks if he understands this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this part of a longer college AU, but uhhh I got stuck. If you have any prompts, pls let me know either here or on [my tumblr](http://quixotesque.tumblr.com)! :)
> 
> Title from ‘Variations’ by Federico Garcia Lorca: “The still waters of your mouth / under a thicket of kisses.” I'm not sure why I keep taking titles from his work when I’m writing abt fictional characters making out...


End file.
